SCAR TO BRING UP THE POISON
by jibyung
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Yi Xing bisa berarti racun namun keberadaan Yi Fan menjadi penawarnya / KRAY / FANXING
1. Chapter 1

SCAR TO BRING UP THE POISON

Author : Kang and FAMILee

Main cast : KRAY (saya pake nama Chinese mereka di sini)

Genre : saya masih kurang yakin untuk menentukan genrenya jadi silahkan dengan persepsi masing-masing

Waduh…ini pertama kali saya publish FF di sini…

Kurang yakin dengan gaya bahasa baru saya yang terbilang aneh, jadi mohon maaf apabila tidak berkenan…

Selamat membaca ^^

Tubuhnya masih diam, mematung. Entah mengapa sejak dua bulan lalu tidak ada yang berubah selain tangannya yang hampir setiap menit meraih selembar gambar lusuh di atas meja yang memang sengaja diletakkan di hadapannya.

Tak ada yang tahu apakah sosok itu sadar ia sedang berada di mana. Ruangan bermonitor berdinding gelap dengan penerangan hanya dari sebuah lampu redup di tengah-tengah plafonnya.

Aku sudah berdiri di sini kurang lebih selama lima jam.

Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Selain untuk ke toilet atau aku yang kadang merasa jenuh mengharapkan ia akan membuka mulutnya sebentar saja dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Sosok itu seakan terhipnotis dengan berbagai sugesti _'kau tidak diperkenankan membuka mulutmu'_ secara tegas. Tidakkah ini terasa aneh, karena menurutku ia tengah berada dalam masa peralihannya menjadi sosok peniru patung.

"Cukup untuk hari ini."

Suara bass menggema di sepanjang ruangan ini. Memantul tapi aku jamin tak akan menembus lapisan kaca memanjang yang menghubungkan ruangan tempatku sekarang dengan ruangan temaram dimana sosok itu tengah duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Yah, bisa kalian tebak aku sedang berada dimana.

Area interogasi kepolisian pusat Hunan, China.

Dua bulan lalu sosok itu menjadi korban kekerasan di kediamannya sendiri. Sekujur tubuhnya lebam dan beberapa sisi sudah berwarna ungu. Sepertinya itu merupakan luka lama karena tidak sedikit bekas pukulan benda tumpul yang didapati di punggung serta lengannya. Semua dugaan terkait mengarah pada lima sosok yang terbujur kaku, mayat keluarga korban sendiri.

Ia ditemukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dikelilingi mayat-mayat berbau anyir. Tak kurang dari sepuluh jam waktu kematian namun anehnya, semua bersamaan. Mereka berlima dibunuh pada saat yang sama, mungkin hanya berselang detik.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya perduli terhadap mayat-mayat yang sudah ada di liang kubur itu. Tapi jelas situasi memberatkan si korban berpotensi besar sebagai tersangka utama. Yang aku takutkan ia tidak akan sempat membuka mulut sebelum para petinggi yang disebut-sebut sebagai hakim memutuskan hukuman apa yang mesti sosok itu tanggung.

"Apa sudah ditemukan penyebab kematian keluarganya?" tanyaku pada salah satu pegawai lengkap dengan jubah putih dan masker bertengger di lehernya.

"Kasus ini sedikit aneh, tak ada tanda-tanda kelimanya dibunuh. Kau tahu tidak ada sedikitpun luka luar yang mereka alami. Salah satunya mengidap kanker lever kronis, kurasa dia adalah kepala keluarga. Dan empat yang lain belum terdeteksi sebab kematiannya."

Orang itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat, tidak terlalu besar namun cukup menjelaskan asumsiku bahwa di dalamnya tidak lain pasti berkas-berkas entah apa.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil membuka tali pengait amplop itu.

"Kau tidak lihat itu sebuah amplop?"

Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa. Kalau bukan pria di depanku ini sebut saja teman, sudah kusumpal mulutnya dengan amplop di tanganku.

"Aku tidak pernah berhasil membalas lelucon absurbmu tapi suatu saat aku akan melakukannya. Tunggu saja."

Smirk tajam kuhadiahkan sebagai penutup pertemuan kami hari itu dan dibalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Punggung lebar pria tadi menghilang seiring kedua daun pintu yang menghalangi kami tertutup rapat. Kutebak ia akan kembali larut dalam penelitian-penelitian autopsy terutama oleh kasus yang saat ini melibatkan diriku.

Aku kembali focus pada benda yang terbuat dari kertas yang tadi diberikan Chen.

Kuletakkan lembaran-lembaran yang kutemukan dalam amplop itu dan segera menebarnya di atas sebuah meja panjang.

Tiga orang ajudan kepala polisi mendekat dan ikut mengamati kertas-kertas itu. Sesaat tampak biasa-biasa saja setelah aku menemukan bahwa surat-surat ini adalah kumpulan hasil cek-up rumah sakit dan sub babnya bertuliskan 'INSTALASI PENYAKIT DALAM'. Aku teringat kata-kata Chen tentang si kepala keluarga yang mengidap kanker lever kronis.

"Menarik…"

Setelah membereskan kembali berkas-berkas itu yang dapat menjadi salah satu petunjuk, sepertinya sosok itu harus pulang sekarang.

Aku menghampiri seorang dengan seragam kepolisian berdiri di dekat monitor pemantau ruangan di seberang. Terlihat dari berapa banyak penghargaan yang melekat rapi pada jas hijau lumutnya, orang itu bukan sembarang orang, pangkatnya mungkin sudah sangat tinggi sehingga aku tak sempat menghitung berapa banyak tanda kehormatan di pakaiannya.

"Bisa kubawa dia kembali?"

Kami saling berbisik dan akhirnya ia mengizinkanku membawa sosok itu pulang.

Perlahan kubuka daun pintu ke ruangan itu. Menunggu sebentar untuk mengawasi situasi dan aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya beberapa saat kemudian. Dia sedikit kaget dengan sentuhan kedua telapakku pada pundaknya namun kembali terdiam. Seperti ia selalu sadar saat aku menyentuhnya ia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa namun jika orang lain, mendekat pun sosok itu akan berteriak histeris.

"Kita pulang.."

Menghadapi sosok ini membuatku harus ekstra sabar. Dengan sendirinya selama dua bulan terakhir aku mulai paham berbagai hal yang memungkinkan terjadi padanya.

Bukan persoalan ia tinggal di rumahku sampai saat ini. Tapi memang dari awal aku sangat tertarik dengan kasus ini, kasus seorang pemuda yang menjadi korban kekerasan sekaligus sebagai calon tersangka paling kuat untuk porsi pembunuhan kepada lima orang anggota keluarganya.

Banyak orang beranggapan semua ini aneh. Namun tidak dengan persepsiku. Bukankah logis saja apabila ia sampai membunuh kelima anggota keluarganya yang menjadi tersangka sementara untuk kasus penganiayaannya. Ini berkaitan erat dengan pembelaan diri, bukan. Aku yakin semua orang akan melakukan apa saja sekalipun itu harus bertaruh dengan nyawa demi untuk mendapat keadilan.

Apa saat ini orang-orang sedang mempermainkan otak dangkal mereka?

Kalau begitu aku pantas menganggap mereka orang bodoh!

Selama di perjalanan pulang tak satupun kata-kata yang sampai di telingaku. Cukup menjemukan karena ia terus saja diam di bangkunya. Jok depan di samping jok pengemudi memang sudah kukhususkan untuknya. Sejak ia bersamaku, tidak seorang pun aku perkenankan menduduki jok depan.

Pemuda ini cukup bermasalah dengan beberapa hal dan situasi. Pertama kali aku mengangkutnya(?) dengan mobilku, ia tanpa izin merobek hampir semua berkas-berkas yang aku letakkan di dashboard. Menatap dalam-dalam setiap huruf yang tercetak rapi pada kertas-kertas itu lalu merobeknya lagi. Betapa tidak, kertas-kertas itu adalah hasil analisa auditorium yang harus aku selidiki untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Dan di tangan pemuda itu, semua pekerjaanku terselesaikan dalam sekejap mata. Kontrak berharga itu dialihkan ke tangan lain dan aku hanya akan focus pada kasus pemuda ini.

Bagus sekali!

Hufh…

Aku hanya perlu menarik nafas panjang ketika mengingat lagi kekacauan yang ia sebabkan. Salah satunya, kusimpulkan ia seorang yang anti bau harum. Aku menyingkirkan berbagai macam wewangian menyengat yang masih terhitung berada dalam area rumahku, termasuk memangkas semua jenis tanaman yang baunya menyengat. Beberapa hari setelah itu, ia seperti mengeluh setelah memakan daging panggang kualitas terbaik negeri ini. Bayangkan! Apa pemuda ini sudah gila?

Oh, aku tak akan lupa kalau dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa membuat miniatur burung kertas sebanyak seratus buah dan akulah korban yang sesungguhnya. Dia akan setia menungguku menyelesaikan kertas-kertas origami itu hingga mencapai jumlah yang ia inginkan. Tidak membantu sama sekali.

Yang pasti kehidupanku dua bulan terakhir berubah drastis, akibatnya setiap malam aku akan terus terjaga menunggui kalau-kalau pemuda itu terbangun dan meminta sesuatu.

Kami sampai dan ia tidak akan bergerak turun dari mobil sebelum aku yang membuka pintu mobil terlebih dahulu. Aku menuntun tubuhnya yang senantiasa menautkan jemarinya pada lenganku.

Sudah seperti kebiasaan. Saat ia melangkah kemana pun aku akan setia berada di sampingnya dan dengan spontan tangannya akan bertengger melingkari lenganku, menyejajarkan langkah kami dan tujuan utamanya setelah sampai di rumah adalah kamar pribadinya.

Awalnya kamar itu adalah kamar tamu, berhubung di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar tidur maka kamar tamu itu direnovasi ulang sesuai seleranya.

Aku berusaha untuk bertahan mendampinginya meskipun selalu seperti ini, hanya menemani dalam kesunyian. Ia yang tak pernah mengakui apapun dan aku dengan segala macam pertimbangan setiap akan mengambil sebuah langkah.

Menurut pengamatan orang awampun pemuda ini memang sepertinya mendapatkan gangguan mental tapi tak ada yang sadar bahwa gangguan itu hanya bersifat sementara, sesuai dengan pengamatanku selama ini. Ia bisa tampak lebih tenang dari biasanya dan tidak mempermasalahkan apapun, namun kadang sifat sampingannya akan muncul disaat tak terduga. Dan hal itu akan cukup melelahkan bagiku. Terlihat hanya sebagai pelampiasan emosi belaka karena ia yang mengalami trauma berkepanjangan hingga saat ini.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?"

Sosok di depanku mengangguk. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna biru. Cukup kontras dengan tema rumah ini yang berdasar coklat. Ia memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya namun ia tahan lalu berbalik kembali ke arahku. Setelah itu aku kurang begitu sadar bahwa saat ini tubuhnya yang lebih rendah dariku tengah memelukku. Ada apa dengannya? Tidak seperti biasa ia tidak menghiraukanku dan malah mengunci diri di kamar sampai seterusnya. Ini sedikit mengganjal. Untuk beberapa saat aku berusaha mengabaikan pikiran itu, namun ketika kurasa sedikit lembab pada pakaianku…

"Yixing kau menangis?"

Aku meraih kepalanya dan membuat ia mendongak menatapku. Pemuda ini dengan mata sayunya tengah menangis di hadapanku. Ini sebuah kemajuan dalam risetku kali ini. Aku semakin yakin, tidak lama lagi ia akan berbicara tentang semuanya.

Sinar matahari pagi mengganggu penglihatanku. Kali ini alarm bangun tidurku sengaja tidak kuset, takut mengganggu tidur pemuda dalam pelukanku.

Kubaringkan perlahan tubuhnya di kasur sebelum kutinggalkan keluar kamar.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku begitu sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yixing. Kali ini aku akan beritahu sedikit tentangnya. Nama aslinya Zhang Yi Xing, berdomisili Changsha dan lahir pada 7 Oktober 1991 lebih muda 8 tahun dariku. Lulusan Hunan University, memiliki 3 orang adik dan sangat suka warna ungu. Aku rasa cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sosok seorang Yixing.

Dari pihak kepolisian, mereka hanya memberiku informasi yang cukup minim karena hal ini bukan sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku. Aku meminta beberapa info yang boleh jadi dapat membantuku dalam pekerjaan ini.

Tap..

Suara langkah yang samar terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahku, namun tidak kuhiraukan karena aku cukup kenal dengan sosok yang sebentar lagi akan mengambil posisi di belakangku lalu…

"Yixing.." ucapku pelan begitu lengan putihnya berhasil melingkar di pinggangku.

Selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang masa lalunya selain riwayat hidup yang sebagai formalitas belaka. Namun bisa kutebak bahwa sebelum kejadian itu terjadi ia memiliki beberapa kebiasaan yang tidak biasa. Aku tidak bisa jamin ini benar atau hanya sekedar pemikiranku tentang ia di masa lalu yang begitu kesepian.

Pagi pertama yang ia dapati dirinya sedang berada di tempat asing, rumahku. Aku sedikit banyak mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra menghadapi dirinya yang tengah berteriak histeris sambil melempar apapun benda yang ia dapati di kamar tidurnya. Berhubung aku tinggal sendiri selama ini, jadi tak ada seorang pun yang dapat kumintai bantuan.

Kamar itu menjadi kacau balau dan semenjak kejadian itu, ia selalu meminta pelukan pagi dariku atau bahkan sekali-kali aku akan mendekapnya tertidur hingga pagi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Tak ada respon sedikitpun untuk setiap pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan. Aku tidak akan memaksanya berbicara jika bukan saatnya nanti ia sendiri yang akan membuka mulut di hadapanku.

Sebenarnya sebuah sentuhan pun sudah kurasa cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa orang ini cukup sadar untuk bertindak. Aku tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh untuk mendapat informasi yang sedikit banyak selain dari orang ini. Namun melihat keadaan yang terbilang kurang mendukung mungkin perlu waktu lama sambil aku yang tetap bersabar menanti kapan pemuda ini mengeluarkan satu kalimat saja dari mulutnya.

"Kau sangat rupawan, namun mengingat hidupmu yang seperti di masa lalu meragukan aku untuk percaya bahwa gen pada tubuhmu adalah pemberian yang cukup pantas."

Ia tetap membisu. Sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari semangkuk nasi dan beberapa piring lauk yang sengaja aku tambah porsinya pagi ini.

Mungkin ia tersadar akan jumlah yang tidak seharusnya berlebih.

Hei anak muda, kau juga harus menyayangkan tubuh kurusmu yang sebentar lagi tinggal kerangka apabila kau sampai tidak menikmati semua berkat ini. Aku tidak pernah lupa ia yang selalu melakukan rutinitas sebelum melakukan apapun itu. Ia akan terdiam dalam saat kusyuk dimana tangannya terlipat rapi dengan kepala yang menunduk dan jika kau benar-benar dapat melihat wajahnya dalam keadaan itu maka kau akan mendapati kelopak matanya yang senantiasa melekat beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali membuka mata dan menyantap makanannya sekali lagi dalam diam.

Bukan hal yang perlu diperdebatkan. Toh kelompok pembela Negara yang mencap diri sebagai detektif itu tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini.

Aku tidak ingin mencampuri hak privasi seseorang terlebih yang seperti di hadapanku. Berdoa sebagai bentuk makanan tersendiri bagi jiwanya akan menjadi keuntungan bagiku jika ia benar-benar telah dapat mengendalikan rasa hausnya terhadap masa lalu.

"Aku akan berharap yang lebih untukmu, dan jangan pernah lupa bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Ia mulai menyentuh sepasang sumpit dan seperti ia benar-benar mengerti dengan perkataanku tadi, Yixing menghabiskan hampir setengah porsi sarapan di atas meja kali ini.

Sedikit banyak membuatku puas karena tidak mendapat tindak penolakan darinya pagi ini.

Aku rasa perutnya sudah kenyang. Beberapa saat ia terdiam setelah meletakkan sumpit di samping mangkuk nasi yang ia jauhkan dari pinggir meja. Kemudian Yixing seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, menengokkan kepala ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Begitu seterusnya sampai aku melihatnya beranjak menuju sebuah bongkahan benda panjang di ruang tengah. Aku tidak terlalu berminat dengan music. Hanya sesekali saja aku memainkan beberapa instrumen ringan di saat legang.

Seminggu lalu, Yixing pernah menunjuk pada benda ini namun aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang keinginannya ingin memainkan piano tua itu atau malah ingin memilikinya. Hahaha…aku sedikit bercanda tentang bagian ini.

Jari-jarinya sudah bersiap mengalun pada tuts-tuts berwarna sama sejak dulu, hitam dan putih. Kedua warna kontras yang merupakan dasar dari kehidupan.

Aku sempat terhenyak dengan permainan tangannya yang begitu lincah melompat-lompat dengan percaya dirinya di atas setiap batangan memanjang itu. Sebuah permainan tangan yang menyiratkan suatu kebanggaan. Apakah ini juga bagian dari salah satu mozaik masa lalumu yang hilang?

Aku bertanya-tanya seakan kata-kata itu yang hanya kuucapkan dalam hati bisa segera tersampaikan melalui pendengarannya. Aku sangat berharap akan itu namun semuanya kembali kepada apakah ia sedang mau membuka diri atau hanya ingin mengelabui sedikit masalah penting yang harusnya segera kudapatkan dari dirinya.

Hal ini semakin rumit, Yixing melakukan banyak pergerakan hari ini dan itu membuatku sedikit pusing.

Oh ayolah Yi Fan! Harusnya dari dulu aku memang tidak perlu memasang gelar itu pada namaku. Orang banyak menganggapku jenius dengan mengucapkan kata-kata sindiran…

_Dia Wu Yi Fan, seorang psikolog handal yang mendapat gelarnya begitu mudah. Ia bahkan sering bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian. Aku dengar IQ-nya begitu tinggi. Sungguh anak yang cerdas._

Aku tidak begitu suka dengan kalimat di atas ataupun kalimat yang serupa. Mereka semua hanya tidak sadar dan seperti menutup mata begitu saja ketika seseorang yang lebih dulu memasuki sekitar kehidupan mereka datang dengan hal yang kecil sementara hal itu jarang mereka perhatikan bahwa banyak kesamaan yang bisa mereka temukan ketika memperbolehkan tulang atlasnya melirik sedikit saja ke arah lain.

Mereka hanya begitu terkesima dengan cahaya sekejap mata yang lewat tanpa ikut memperhatikan cahaya lain di belakangnya.

Kurasa hidupku akan sedikit tenang apabila tak ada yang mengenaliku.

Dan setelah itu, bocah Cina ini datang dengan segudang problem internal menyangkut lima orang lainnya. Bukannya aku yang tidak mengakui darah ayah yang keturunan Cina murni, namun persepsi orang-orang seringkali membuatku bangga dengan wajah campuran ini. Sedikit merindukan ibu yang sekarang menetap di Kanada setelah perceraian keduanya tahun lalu. Aku jarang mengunjungi salah satunya tapi masih sering berkomunikasi layaknya dulu ketika semuanya masih utuh.

Tepat dua puluh menit permainan sang master yang cukup memukau diriku, selesai dengan mulus. Anak ini memiliki tulang pada buku-buku jari yang panjang dan memang memungkinkannya untuk menguasai alat music seperti piano. Kesannya ia sedang menikmati suatu masa hening ketika tadi tangannya sibuk dengan alat music dan matanya senantiasa terpejam dari awal hingga akhir permainan.

Cukup sulit menebak kepribadian Yixing tapi satu yang aku tahu bahwa kini ia hanya berupa sosok rapuh yang memerlukan tongkat penopang agar tidak sampai terjatuh.

Aku jadi sedikit penasaran, apa dulu ia punya seorang yang special mengingat kebolehannya dalam bermain piano tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Menurutku ini sesuatu yang romantis.

Seseorang yang berstatus lebih dari sahabat bukan merupakan hal yang tabu, bukan. Terlebih anak ini sepertinya tergolong sangat lembut. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya yang kosong. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang…

Ehemm…

Spesifiknya, ia membutuhkan teman berbagi. Atau aku memang harus mengatakannya sebagai seorang kekasih yang memahami dan menemani kesengsaraannya sekarang ini.

Dan perasaanku mengatakan di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan dia.

Jika begitu, dapatkah aku dikatakan sebagai salah satu kandidat _'teman berbagi'_ itu?

Ia perlu mengingat bahwa selama ini aku yang terus ada di sampingnya bahkan meladeni segala keinginannya mulai dari tingkat yang wajar saja hingga tingkat yang paling tidak waras.

Apa boleh aku berkata bahwa…

"Aku mulai tertarik denganmu.."

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut dan sesaat kemudian ia menoleh menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu kosong, tapi aku tahu matanya seolah-olah menjadi satu-satunya organ yang dapat merespon interaksi.

Mata itu tampak terkejut.

TBC…

Sekarang saya punya dua pairing sekaligus,

Okey dan Kray

I Love both of them and I like to write FF about them

Hope you guys enjoy mine…

Thank you for the respect^^


	2. Chapter 2

SCAR TO BRING UP THE POISON 2

Author : KanG and FAMILee

Cast : KRAY cs…

Saya sengaja masukin FF ini jadi rate M karena kalimat2nya gak bisa dipahami begitu saja tanpa dibaca keseluruhan dan nantinya akan ada sedikit violence jadi, dari awal saya sdh harus confirm mengenai itu.

OK cekidot

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Aku tidak datang untuk pembicaraan itu, hei."

Tampaknya musim gugur sudah hampir tiba. Saat ini masih tengah hari dan angin sepoi pun sudah dapat menusuk kulitku yang terbalut pakaian tebal sekalipun.

Chen sibuk berkutat dengan bungkusan coklat granule kecil di tangannya. Orang di hadapanku ini masih sama sejak sekolah menengah dulu. Sedikit ling-lung dan kurang peka. Apa aku harus memotong kepalaku lalu kuletakkan tepat di depan wajahnya hingga hidung kami bertemu, tidak sadarnya ia dengan keberadaanku membuatku sedikit malas meladeni hobby minum kopinya.

Aku merebut plastik kecil itu lalu merobek bagian atasnya sekali tarik.

"Oh, terima kasih.."

Wajah bodohnya semakin terlihat bodoh dengan senyum lima jari itu. Kejeniusannya menguap seketika bersama kepulan asap yang berasal dari cairan hitam dalam gelas di hadapannya.

"Baiklah aku tak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi." Akhirnya pria ini mengucapkan kalimat itu juga.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan kembali menatap keluar café tempat kami sedang menghabiskan sore dengan cangkir-cangkir kopi. Sedikit menyesal tidak sempat mengajak Yi Xing. Terasa cukup sepi karena memang saat ini aku ingin lari sekejap dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan di rumah.

Benda mungil dalam saku mantelku bergetar, hampir saja Chen jadi sasaran semburan kopi dari dalam mulutku jika tidak kutahan. Layar dengan lebar tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti itu memancarkan cahaya yang sedikit membuat mataku berjengit. Mommy?

"Ya, ada apa?"

Berbicara seakan-akan aku ini adalah temannya cukup membuat beliau kadang-kadang menjewer telingaku. Aku masih ingat beberapa memori tentang kejahilanku terhadap mommy. Wanita itu baru saja pulang dari acara tour entah kumpulan ibu-ibu penggosip yang rela mengeluarkan tidak sedikit budged untuk memuaskan hobby berkeliling dunia.

"_Datang berkunjung ke rumahmu sepertinya sama saja dengan mengurung diri di basement rumah di Kanada. Tidak cukupkah waktumu bermain-main seharian di luar sementara pantatku sudah capek duduk dua jam lebih di sini_?!"

Eoh…

"Kau di China sekarang? Cepat sekali…"

Sepertinya mommy sudah murka hingga ia melontarkan suara-suara dari surga yang membuat Chen menahan tawanya sementara aku berusaha mengecilkan volume ponselku.

"Mommy stop!"

Seketika itu,

Tuuuuuuuttttttt….

Secepat mungkin aku bergegas melangkah keluar dari café. Maafkan aku kali ini Chen. Wanita itu tidak akan betah berdiam diri dalam waktu yang lama jadi aku harus segera menampakkan diri di depannya untuk mencegah kekacauan.

Ya ampun! Yi Xing ada di rumah. Jangan sampai mommy berbuat macam-macam.

.

.

.

.

.

"MOMMY!"

Aku berteriak begitu kepalaku berhasil melewati pintu depan. Mencari keberadaan satu-satunya wanita yang aku tahu sedang berada di rumah ini. Mataku terus menjelajah seiring kaki panjangku melangkah hampir ke seluruh ruangan dan ketika sampai di lantai dua, sebuah pintu kamar sudah terbuka.

"Mommy…"

Mulutku seperti dibungkam dengan bola baseball hingga tak ada celah untukku bisa mengeluarkan suara. Seperti ini apa sudah dapat disebut mematung? Aku hanya terdiam tepat di antara lantai dan kusen pintu.

Sungguh, pasti banyak orang yang akan menganggap pemandangan ini begitu memilukan jika mereka berada di posisiku sekarang. Tapi kuanggap ini sebuah keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Aku berlari dengan cepat dan tidak sadar melewati begitu saja wanita yang ikut mematung sepertiku tadi. Mungkin sudah sekian waktu yang ia habiskan untuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata yang dulunya kuanggap indah itu tengah menatap nanar pada sosok yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Satu dari dua telapak tangannya ia pakai untuk membungkan mulutnya sendiri.

"Yi Xing, bangunlah. Yi Xing…"

Tubuh itu sedikit terguncang setelah kuraih. Tubuhnya begitu pucat dan aliran berbau anyir tepat tertangkap mataku. Pemuda ini sudah gila!

Tanpa menghiraukan mommy aku mengangkat tubuh Yi Xing dan segera berlari keluar dari rumah. Kularikan anak itu ke rumah sakit terdekat dan segera menelpon pihak kepolisian.

Yi Xing mendapat perawatan intensif seharian penuh. Luka gores yang ia buat pada pergelangan kanannya ternyata agak dalam dan lebih parah hal itu terjadi dua jam sebelum ia ditangani. Kulihat mommy yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu ruang ICU, ia masih belum keluar dari _day dreaming_-nya.

"Hei mom." Sapaku duduk di sebelahnya.

Wanita itu menoleh dan menampakkan wajah aneh. Sulit menebak ekspresi yang ia keluarkan dan itu adalah kelebihannya sejak dulu. Bahkan aku tak pernah peka bahwa ia kadang menangis saat lengkung bibirnya semakin terlihat _bright _di mataku. Aku sangat ingin ia membagi kesusahannya namun percuma, ia seperti mengubur dalam-dalam hatinya yang sudah tergores parah.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa hari ini begitu penuh dengan intrik. Seakan-akan seorang penyair yang tak terlihat senantiasa berjalan di sampingku sambil sesekali membisikkan kata-kata mutiara hingga aku dapat memikirkan beberapa kalimat yang sungguh puitis? Oh tidak, aku tak pernah tertarik dengan sastra karena aku rasa bidang itu sedikit rumit dan menjengkelkan.

"Sayang, mommy merindukanmu."

Tubuhku diselimuti kehangatan beberapa menit hingga pelukan mommy tidak lagi melekat padaku. Aku menatapnya namun ia seperti membuang muka.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Setelah memilih meninggalkan mommy kau memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yang punya hobby bunuh diri?" pahatan wajahnya sungguh meremehkanku.

"Jangan salah paham mom. Anak itu salah satu dari banyak orang yang kutangani, kau tahu pekerjaanku…"

Kami terdiam sambil aku menunggu apa lagi yang akan ia lontarkan sebagai respon atas jawabanku.

"Oh ya, kurasa kau akan sedikit tenang jika berkunjung ke rumah _grandma_. Jangan khawatirkan aku, anak itu tak akan macam-macam lagi. Aku jamin itu.."

Setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu, sepertinya mommy semakin mudah untuk ditebak. Aku lihat kini wajahnya seakan tidak punya nafsu lagi untuk membentuk kerutan-kerutan ekspresi. Tentu saja karena baru saja aku menyebut _grandma_, itu selalu mengingatkannya dengan kampung halaman yang berarti dalam otaknya akan tiba-tiba dipenuhi wajah bodoh daddy. Aku sedikit tersenyum mengingat wajah-wajah konyol daddy. Bagaimana kabar pria tua itu sekarang aku kurang tahu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menginap di tempatmu beberapa hari ini. tidak akan ada cukup waktu untuk berkunjung ke Guangzhou, minggu depan aku harus berangkat ke Vietnam."

Tidakkah ada dalam benaknya untuk tinggal lebih lama?

Seperti sebuah gembok yang kuncinya sudah hilang di balik jurang, kurasa sampai mati aku akan sangat meragukan mulutku yang sudah tak mampu berkata bahwa aku merindukannya.

Maafkan aku mom, anakmu ini memang sudah sangat menggilai pekerjaannya dibanding dirimu. Tapi bolehkah aku mengatakannya sebagai sebuah pelampiasan? Semua orang yang sadar bahwa keluarga kita sudah cukup tidak mungkin untuk kembali ditata.

Semua itu seakan bergerak-gerak saling bertabrakan di dalam kepalaku. Hingga sosok hangat yang tadi duduk di sampingku sudah tak terlihat, aku masih setia dengan menundukkan kepala. Kurasa sebentar lagi otakku akan meledak saking banyaknya masalah datang bertubi-tubi.

"Yi Fan!"

Seseorang menyerukan namaku membuat tulang tengkorakku refleks mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Chen serta beberapa pria berseragam berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Percobaan bunuh diri."

"Lagi?"

"Tidak. Ini yang pertama kalinya."

Chen terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Kau harus melihat ini."

Baru saja aku menoleh dan Chen kembali memberiku sebuah amplop, tidak berbeda jauh dengan amplop terakhir yang ia berikan padaku minggu lalu. Amplop berwarna coklat dengan segel ikatan tali merah.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanyaku hendak membuka tali pengikat itu.

"Jangan sekarang. Aku yakin kau butuh waktu lebih untuk mengartikannya. Oh ya, amplop minggu lalu mungkin akan sangat membantu."

Mataku menyipit heran. Apa pria ini sudah tahu penyebab dibalik terbunuhnya kelima orang itu?

Akan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Yi Xing yang makin parah saja menurutku. Bahkan untuk memberi sedikit petunjuk ia masih setia membungkam mulutnya. Tujuh bulan adalah waktu yang tidak lama. Dan sebatas waktu itu aku harusnya sudah bisa mengorek informasi-informasi dibalik kejadian itu sebelum Yi Xing menghadapi persidangan pertamanya.

"Kurasa amplop-amplop ini akan membunuhku pelan-pelan."

Aku tersenyum miris mencoba menembus kaca blur pintu ruang ICU. Memikirkan Yi Xing yang seperti tak memiliki beban apa-apa setelah mencoba membunuh jiwanya sendiri. Apa sebaiknya aku juga mencoba cara itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tenang saja. Semua berkas di bawah kendali depertemen, sebelum ada persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan kepolisian tidak diperkenankan menggeleda kasus maupun barang bukti._"

Sedikit lega dengan penuturan Chen lewat telpon.

Mataku kembali menatap tajam pada berkas-berkas pemeriksaan yang diberikan Chen dua hari lalu. Beberapa hasil laboratorium membangkitkan keingintahuanku pada foto-foto kelima orang di TKP saat itu.

Seorang pria tua berkumis seperti sedang tertidur menyalahi arah kasur dengan tubuh yang miring ke arah barat. Tangannya mengkaku berwarna ungu terjuntai ke bawah. Sedikit memalukan karena sampai saat matinya pun ia sedang tak berbusana. Di tempat itu pula Yi Xing ditemukan dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Beralih ke foto berikutnya, aku masih ingat dengan tubuh wanita ini yang mengeluarkan bau paling menyengat. Ia terbaring di lantai sambil menggenggam sebuah sendok. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan sendok itu.

Foto ketiga berisi gambar tiga orang pemuda yang hampir seumuran dengan Yi Xing. Belakangan diketahui mereka adalah adik-adik Yi Xing dan aku selalu tertarik dengan keberadaan mereka yang ternyata kembar tiga. Salah satunya mencengkram perut dan dua lainnya menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan.

Fakta bahwa di foto si wanita dan kembar tiga terdapat lelehan muntah membuatku berasumsi mereka diracuni. Sementara si pria tua itu aku sudah tak asing lagi dengan penyakitnya yang setiap waktu bisa saja mengirimnya langsung ke alam baka.

Cklek..

"Yi Fan?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati mommy berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjaku. Tanpa aku bertanya sudah ketahuan benda yang ia bawa di tangannya adalah makan malam. Pekerjaan ini ternyata membuatku kadang-kadang lupa untuk mengisi perut. Maaf saja tapi kenyataannya cacing-cacing di perutku tergolong penurut. Mereka tak akan memberontak saat aku sedang serius dan sejenak melupakan nutrisi tubuh.

"Letakkan saja di meja samping lemari." Ucapku pelan.

"Mommy tak akan meninggalkan makanan ini sebelum kau menghabiskannya."

"Ayolah…Tsk!"

Aku ingin sekali berkata '_Jangan menggangguku sekarang_' tapi kaki ini tak bisa menolak untuk melangkah menghampiri pemberiannya.

Dalam hening aku melahap beberapa potong daging kepiting dan salad buah. Eh? Bukankah ini menu diet? Selalu seperti ini, mommy senantiasa menjaga kalori yang masuk ke dalam perutnya dan hal itu pun ia praktekkan pada anaknya sendiri.

"Aku kenyang." Bunyi sumpit bersentuhan dengan mangkuk nasiku yang sudah kosong. Mommy segera membereskan alat-alat makan itu dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Oh ya, tadi anak itu mommy antar ke toilet. Apa biasanya kau yang mengantar? Jangan-jangan…"

Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya dan…

OMG! Senyum menjijikkan di bibir merahnya semakin membuatku kesal.

Sampai pintu itu tertutup kata-kata mommy masih saja terngiang jelas dalam telingaku. Entahlah, tapi kalimat-kalimat seperti tadi terasa begitu sensitif dan akhirnya akan memaksa otakku untuk merangsang aliran darah penuh ke daerah di sekitar wajahku. Jangan bilang pipiku merona saat ini?! _Shit_!

Ceklek…

"Ada apa…"

Kata-kata itu terputus begitu saja keluar dari mulutku. Mataku terpaku pada sosok itu yang tengah memeluk sebuah mangkuk nasi sambil berjalan mendekat padaku. Kemudian duduk di kursi kerjaku dan mulai melahap sedikit-sedikit nasi dari mangkuknya.

"Yi Xing.."

Masih sama sejak pertama kali aku mencoba menyelami bola mata bening itu. Tidak sekalipun ia memandangku ketika dengan sabar aku bermaksud memulai interaksi yang biasa-biasa saja. Wajahnya tak sekalipun melirik pada sebuah objek. Pandangannya yang sekali lagi penuh dengan kekosongan, hanya terlihat bahwa kini ia tengah menghayalkan sesuatu. Atau tidak sama sekali, ia hanya membuyarkan pandangan dan berusaha untuk mengosongkan pikirannya?

Aku masih kurang mengerti dengan tingkahnya yang satu ini.

Malam ini seperti biasa, aku meladeni ritual sebelum tidurnya. Terdengar seperti aku bertugas untuk meninabobokannya setiap malam sebelum tidur. Sesaat ia menatap pada sudut kamar tidurnya lalu meraih tubuhku dan memeluknya erat. Kedua telapak tangannya saling mencengkram hingga kulit putihnya menghasilkan warna yang agak kemerahan.

Aku meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya. Bekas luka itu sembuh dengan cepat hanya dalam dua hari. Aku mengelusnya perlahan dan wajahnya tertunduk memperhatikan apa yang aku lakukan. Dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari memandangi pergelangan tangannya, aku berhasil meraih pipi itu.

Sangat halus sesaat membuatku ragu jika dirinya adalah seorang pria. Tekstur kulitnya mengalahi milik wanita, terasa seperti menyentuh kapas.

"Tidakkah kau bangga dengan tubuhmu? Aku rasa Tuhan salah menciptakanmu sebagai seorang pria. Kau tampak sangat…"

Saat seperti ini jiwa pengecutku mulai bekerja. Aku takut untuk mengatakannya, takut ia akan bereaksi salah saat mulutku menyelipkan kata 'cantik'.

Ia seorang pria tapi di mataku lebih dari keindahan seorang wanita. Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. Terdengar plin-plan dan sangat putus asa. Sepertinya seorang Wu telah memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya pada sosok bermarga Zhang di hadapannya.

Metode ini mungkin masuk ke dalam salah satu kategori 'penenang' dalam buku tebal kuliahku. Masih begitu segar dengan kenangan mommy yang selalu melakukannya saat aku sedang resah.

Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa mili sampai tidak sadar bibirku telah menyentuh dahinya. Lama kusesap aroma tubuhnya yang dekat dengan rambut. Yi Xing tak memakai pengharum apapun pada tubuhnya, hanya cukup dengan mandi dan sesekali bedak bayi kutaburkan pada punggungnya yang ternyata sangat sensitif pada keringat.

Ia mendongakkan kepala menatapku dengan penuh tanya, tapi aku biarkan. Kulit wajahnya melembab dengan sendirinya saat aku tersadar ia tengah menangis.

Aku merasa aneh. Setiap titik air matanya tidakkah begitu berharga? Merasa sayang apabila sosok cantik ini sampai rela mengeluarkan racun otaknya demi untuk menyadarkanku bahwa apa yang aku lakukan merupakan sesuatu yang kurang pantas.

Tatapannya terasa begitu mengintimidasi seakan-akan ia sedang berdialog tajam padaku-_apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirimu!_-

Harusnya dia bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Posisi kami sudah sangat tepat dan dalam waktu singkat ia bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Kenapa tidak kau hajar saja wajahku dan sekejap mungkin aku akan menidurimu.

Sempat terlintas di benakku mungkin jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, tamatlah sudah karierku dan jangan lupakan mommy yang aku yakin akan membunuhku saat itu juga.

Konyol…

Aku ingin tertawa tapi wajah pucat Yi Xing seakan membungkam mulutku untuk menghatur beberapa kata. Aku tidak berbicara sama sekali sampai saat tubuh itu merasakan lelahnya dan tertidur. Seorang Zhang Yi Xing akan lebih baik apabila membiarkanmu senantiasa tertidur karena dengan begitu aku bisa memandang wajah damai dalam lelapnya. Ia terlihat semakin cantik.

Masih terlihat sisa-sisa kelemahannya meskipun dalam keadaan tak sadar. Aku menyibak selimut dan kututupi tubuh Yi Xing sebatas leher. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup aku melangkah turun ke lantai satu menuju ruangan yang paling berharga bagi mommy di rumah ini. Dapur.

Kudapati sosok mommy tengah tertidur menumpu kepalanya di meja makan.

"Mom..mommy…"

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya tapi aku tidak yakin bisa mengangkat mommy yang notabene ehem…bisa kubilang cukup berat hehe…_sorry mom_.

Ini bukan soal berat badanmu yang aku yakin mati-matian kau jaga agar tidak sampai melar tapi mungkin kau bisa sedikit mengerti bahwa saat ini aku sedang sangat kelelahan.

Mommy terbangun beberapa saat kemudian, menatapku sebentar dan berlalu membuka kamar tidurku. Malam ini akan terasa lebih berat.

Selamat datang kursi kerjaku sayang, semoga kau bisa menjadi partner tidur yang baik malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam. Tatapanku tidak lepas dari sebuah map berwarna hijau yang tadi diberikan asisten dokter padaku. Masih segar di kepalaku saat tadi seakan otakku tiba-tiba memaksa untuk berputar dan mengartikan satu per satu huruf-huruf yang tertata rapi keluar dari mulut pria berjas putih itu.

Lelucon memuakkan!

"_Semuanya sudah diuji Mr. Wu dan tidak ada pemeriksaan yang terlewat cacat._"

Inikah alasan mereka ditemukan di tempat yang sama?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Beberapa pembaca kurang bisa mendalami gaya bahasa saya,

Jadi kali ini agak saya persantai agar semuanya tidak sampai bingung…

Thanks untuk review-nya yang memotifasi saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini..

Salam hangat,

.

.

_KanG and FAMILee_


	3. Chapter 3

Title : SCAR TO BRING UP THE POISON

Author : KanG and FAMILee

Genre : -_-

Yeppzz…chapter ini mungkin tidak lebih panjang atau bahkan lebih menarik dari sebelumnya. Tapi sedikit lebih terbuka dan beberapa hint bermunculan. Jadi, silahkan menebak kelanjutannya.

Oh ya…maaf bagi yang menunggu lama. #bow

_Kray_

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Mata itu menatapku tajam. Entah apakah orang ini menggunakan hipnotis tingkat tinggi sehingga dengan mata sayunya sekalipun dapat membuatku seakan-akan takut untuk menatapnya. Nenek tua ini membuang-buang waktuku saja. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi hanya satu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan padaku. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda hendak melahapku hidup-hidup. Terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Kau seorang psikolog tapi tak tahu sama sekali penyebab pasienmu hampir gila seperti itu?!"

Matanya menyalak bagai serigala. Sungguh mengganggu pendengaranku. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk pada Yi Xing yang tengah terdiam dalam ruang investigasi. Pemuda itu tak sekalipun menoleh pada kami yang terlihat sedang bertengkar sementara sosok tua di depanku hanya bisa memojokkan argument-argumen singkat yang sedari tadi kuucapkan.

Beberapa kali petugas yang juga ikut menatap bingung hendak mendekat, namun aku tahan. Hanya ingin tahu, apakah nenek ini bisa memberikan setidaknya sedikit saja informasi yang mungkin bisa membantuku.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Kenapa Yi Xing bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini?!"

Cukup mengesalkan, bahkan bulu romaku sudah tidak tahan untuk menegak. Nenek ini sama keras kepalanya dengan _dia_.

Aku berdiri dan bersiap untuk mendekati pintu yang menghubungkan kami denganYi Xing. Bola mataku berputar tak sabar. "Bisa lepaskan tanganku, nek? Aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada cucu yang kau bilang kesayanganmu itu." Ucapku lembut dan disambut tatapan khawatir dari si nenek.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Sebenarnya ini tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Awalnya aku berpikir bisa lebih melihat titik terang setelah kemarin mendapat telpon dari pihak kepolisian bahwa seseorang yang mengaku sebagai nenek sosok rapuh itu, datang ke kantor polisi dan meledak-ledak mencari cucu _kesayangannya_. Dan bagaikan telah masuk dalam perangkap musuh, aku hanya mendapati seorang nenek cerewet dan keras kepala yang seakan tengah menuduhku telah melakukan perbuatan asusila pada seorang Zhang Yi Xing? Yang benar saja…

Baru sadar, ruangan ini ternyata tidak cocok dengan corak hidupku. Aku kurang suka dengan ruangan pengap, sempit dan hampir gelap seperti ini. Mungkinkah Yi Xing juga berpikir seperti itu? Mungkin saja penyebab kebisuannya selama ini salah satu karena ia tidak mendapatkan tempat yang layak untuk memuntahkan keluh kesahnya?

Bukan berarti rumahku -tempatnya tinggal selama ini- masuk kategori ketidaklayakan tersebut. Pekerjaanku hanya menghuni kantor dan ruang kerjaku di rumah, tidak lebih. Sementara pemuda ini baru sekali memasuki ruang privat tersebut. Oh ya, aku bukan seorang yang cukup temperamen jadi tidak akan ada sistem paksaan dalam proses pekerjaan apapun itu yang ada sangkut pautnya denganku.

Yi Xing menoleh sekilas, menatap bukan kearah wajahku untuk mencari kontak mata di antara kami. Bola mata hazelnya mengarah pada udara hampa di sekitarku.

"Yi Xing.." ucapku pelan sebagai suatu awal pembicaraan yang aku harapkan baik seterusnya.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku jengah sendiri menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingat nenek tua di sana?"

Aku menunjuk pada sosok tua yang tadi sempat adu mulut denganku. Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Bahkan tangannya semakin ia eratkan membentuk kepalan. Kulitnya sangat pucat namun tidak terlihat betul dalam ruangan pengap ini.

"Beliau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah cucunya, benar begitu?"

Yi Xing masih setia terdiam. Walau begitu, aku tetap berusaha mengajaknya berinteraksi. Hal ini sangat penting kalau-kalau ada beberapa dari kata-kataku yang dapat memancing perhatiannya. Seperti tempo hari, saat mata bulatnya seolah berkata bahwa ia terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Haha…

Ia seorang yang cukup menarik –entah mengapa aku baru sadar saat itu-

Oh ayolah-

Aku sedikit malu jika harus mengutarakannya. Ehm bagaimana ia memiliki kulit putih pucat seperti warna susu, jari-jarinya yang aku bersumpah rangkanya sangat ramping, dan jangan lupakan bentuk tubuhnya yang..cukup! Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak selayaknya. Aku merasa seperti seorang _secret admirer_. Tidak buruk jika yang menjadi idolaku adalah orang secantik ini tapi, kembali pada rencana awal bahwa aku sekarang berperan sebagai seorang psikolog, dokter ahli jiwa mungkin lebih tepat.

Waktu berjalan terasa sangat cepat hingga aku tidak sadar sudah dua jam lebih kami menghabiskan waktu untuk diam saja. Yi Xing hanya bermain dengan jari-jari tangannya, mengurut gumpalan daging tipis panjang itu perlahan. Sebuah suara akhirnya menghentikan lajur udara teratur dari hidungku. Sambil menajamkan pendengaran bahwa yang aku dengar barusan bukanlah suara petugas dari speaker atau si nenek cerewet itu yang mungkin saja sedang memakiku dari luar karena lelah menunggu Yi Xing yang tak kunjung menemuinya. "Tao.." terdengar lirih, bahkan hampir tidak mencapai telingaku jika saja tidak kudekatkan ke arahnya.

"Tao? Siapa Tao? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Satu kata asing, tepatnya nama asing yang baru kali ini kutangkap keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkinkah seseorang bernama Tao ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?

_Kray_

Sosok itu mendekatiku dengan cepat. Matanya menatap liar padaku. Mencari tahu apa yang dapat kuberikan padanya. Sesaat setelah benda panjang berwarna coklat di hadapan punggungku berhasil kusatukan dengan dinding.

"Hei..kurasa tak ada salahnya memberi istirahat pada klienku. Aku hanya merasa kurang enak jika orang-orang menginginkan tindak interogasi hampir setiap saat padanya. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan cucumu sekarang ini, jadi kumohon untuk lebih bersabar."

Kalimat itu sangat panjang. Meski tidak dengan sekali tarikan nafas, namun sedikit mengganggu otot-otot mulutku yang terbiasa mengatup.

Raut wajahnya menonjolkan perasaan kecewa. Aku tebak ia kurang puas mungkin sangat tidak puas bahwa aku ingin hari ini cepat berlalu untuk bisa membawa Yi Xing pulang lebih awal. Meski keputusan sepihak ini harus mendapat persetujuan dari pihak berwajib.

"Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Bukan ide yang buruk kalau-kalau anda ingin berbicara dengannya.."

Nenek itu hanya membalas dengan senyum. Ia hendak beranjak sebelum seruanku berhasil menahan langkah pendeknya. "Oh ya, aku sedikit penasaran dengan seseorang bernama..Tao?".

Punggung bungkuknya tetap melawan pandanganku. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu sedikit melirik ke arahku.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus banyak bercerita. Kau tahu, banyak rahasia yang boleh diungkap namun sebagiannya harus tetap terjaga. Kali ini aku memilih untuk berbagi 'sebagian' itu.."

Dan langkahnya yang dimulai kembali semakin jauh meninggalkan tubuhku.

"Ah..Yi Fan…"

"Jangan terlalu informal di tempat terbuka seperti ini."

Lelaki yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja menghampiriku segera membisikkan sesuatu tanpa menggubris apa yang aku katakan. Si Troll, Chen. Nafas hangatnya menyapa kulit di sekitar telingaku.

Wajahku mungkin saja kurang menampakkan keterkejutan namun kalimat bisikan kecilnya berhasil menyita seluruh perhatianku. "Hasil laboratorium Tuan Park sudah keluar."

Chen tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan saat sesuatu yang penting menyangkut klien harus dianggap sesuatu yang tabu. Jangan banyak bicara dan jangan sampai orang lain tahu lebih dulu.

Aku memandang sejenak ke dalam ruangan di seberang. Sejak nama asing itu ia sebutkan, Yi Xing terlihat semakin tidak tenang. Sekali-kali raut wajahnya nampak ketakutan dan sedetik kemudian ia akan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sangat aneh menurutku.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin kau bertele-tele."

Chen mengangguk dan kami segera beranjak menuju ruangan lain di bagian belakang gedung.

"Perhatikan ini, lalu ini dan ini…"

Ia mulai menunjukkan padaku tiga berkas berbeda dalam masing-masing map berbeda warna pula. Berkas dengan map kertas berwarna putih berada paling jauh dari jangkauanku. Di hadapanku ada map berwarna coklat dan di sebelahnya map berwarna putih gading.

"Ok, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Aku minta kau perhatikan semua ini. Bukankah kau tidak ingin aku bertele-tele. Jadi baca saja sendiri, atau kau ingin aku membacanya kata perkata?" Senyum troll itu lagi, membuatku ingin muntah.

_Kray_

Kami benar-benar melakukan pembicaraan itu yang ia anggap sebagai ajang bercerita. Yah..meskipun sedikit kaku tapi aku melihat kesungguhan dalam kata-katanya.

"Apa selama ini ia bersikap baik?"

"Tentu saja Nyonya Zhang.." sedikit tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya mungkin akan membantu. Untuk itu aku berusaha lebih rileks selama pembicaraan kami tidak terputus.

Kenyataan yang aku temukan tadi malam, wanita tua di hadapanku adalah benar nenek dari Yi Xing, ibu dari ayah pemuda itu. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan beberapa hal penting. Aku rasa Nyonya Zhang tahu banyak hal yang aku butuhkan, dan dengan informasi laboratorium yang diberikan Chen kemarin sore aku yakin wanita ini tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak memberiku sedikit fakta.

"Dia terlihat semakin kurus saja.." ujarnya lirih.

Aku hanya berusaha menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Etika yang dikesampingkan akan menjadi pemicu percakapan yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir mungkin saja aku jarang memberinya makan, kan?"

Lelucon kuno, tapi setidaknya tawa kecil kami bisa menghapus sedikit raut khawatir pada wajah berkeriputnya. Nonya Zhang menggeleng perlahan. "Tenang saja, aku percaya kau selalu menjaganya."

"Ehemm…ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Nyonya Zhang mendongak dan menatap intens padaku.

"Aku harap kau bisa memberiku pernyataan yang memuaskan."

"Tidak masalah.."

Aku segera membuka tas kerja berwarna hitam di sebelahku. Mengamati berlembar berkas yang telah tersusun rapi. Sebenarnya sejak mommy kembali ke Kanada, aku jadi berpikir untuk mulai hidup lebih rapi. Kadang Yi Xing bersedia untuk membantuku merapikan pakaian atau sekedar membuatkan teh hangat sepulangku bekerja.

Bukankah itu sangat manis. Pemuda itu kini mengalami perkembangan.

Tiga buah map sudah kusodorkan padanya dan dengan sigap ia membuka satu persatu benda-benda kertas itu. Ekspresinya tidak sedikitpun menampakkan keterkejutan. Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Wanita ini akan menjelaskannya tanpa aku harus meminta.

Nyonya Zhang berganti menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Secarik kertas licin, sebuah potret foto.

"Namanya Tao, Zhang Zi Tao.."

Tao?

Bukankah Yi Xing pernah menyebutkan nama itu?

Tao…

"Tao lahir empat tahun yang lalu. Banyak yang berubah setelah itu karena dia lebih sering bersamaku dan kurang akrab dengan ibunya. Setiap kali sosok ibunya datang ia tak pernah berusaha untuk lebih dekat, bahkan terkesan sangat tertutup. Tapi aku senang karena hanya sosok itu yang bisa meredam rasa bencinya. Tao masih sangat muda untuk mengerti temperamennya yang kadang meledak-ledak."

Semuanya berputar seolah otakku tak mampu untuk menebak satupun alur cerita ini. Jujur saja aku masih sangat bingung. Apa hubungan bocah itu dengan Yi Xing? Atau mungkinkah…

"Kau tahu Yi Xing tinggal bersama ayah dan..ibu tirinya…"

Dua kata terakhir memaksaku untuk semakin keras berpikir. Jadi selama ini persepsiku sedikit meleset? Oh..kena kau!

"Apa empat tahun yang lalu itu adalah saat Yi Xing mengambil cuti kuliah setahun penuh?"

Dan akhirnya wanita ini membentuk sebuah labirin baru dalam benakku. Kuncinya berada di tanganku sekarang. Tapi aku semakin bingung, pintu-pintu menjeblak dan memaksaku untuk memilih salah satunya. Jika salah langkah maka satu kata yang menungguku di ujung sana. Mati. Semuanya akan tamat seketika.

"Tidak penuh setahun. Yi Xing kembali pada ayahnya setelah Tao lahir dan aku tidak bisa masuk kembali dalam masalah-masalah keluarga mereka setelah itu."

"Wanita itu datang…" bibirku spontan membentuk senyum rimpang menyadari keanehan keluarga mereka yang jauh dari jangkauan kata 'wajar'.

"Mereka masuk dalam hidup Yi Xing dan membuatnya hampir gila. Kau tahu, kadang wanita bejat itu memberikan hadiah-hadiah penutup setelah puas menyiksa cucuku."

Hadiah penutup?

"Bekas luka pada tubuhnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmm…"

Kami kembali terdiam. Mulutku tak bisa berhenti menganga begitu saja.

"Dan..mengenai hasil laboratorium ini…" Nyonya Zhang mengangkat map putih bersih dari rumah sakit.

"Semuanya benar bahwa Yi Xing..pernah membawa seorang lelaki kecil untuk hidup di dunia. Dan semua berawal dari kematian ibunya, lalu nafsu ayahnya yang kesepian dan lahirnya Tao ke dunia."

Ia menarik nafas yang begitu lelah seakan menceritakan 'aib' memiliki beban tersendiri baginya.

Kakiku reflex menendang batang kayu penopang meja. Ah..kami sedang berada di rumahku jadi aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi pandanganku saat ini juga.

"Oh ya..aku sangat yakin bahwa Yi Xing sama sekali tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah pembunuhan itu. Bukankah hidupnya selama ini sudah sangat tersiksa jadi aku mohon, tolong lindungi dia…"

Setelahnya wanita itu benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

_Kray_

"Hei…bukankah semuanya terasa tidak adil? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kita bertemu? Kenapa kau harus berakhir di tanganku? Apa Tuhan meragukan aku bisa menjadi awal yang baik dalam hidupmu?"

Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat dan remasan tanganku tak juga bisa lepas dari salah satu telapak tangannya.

Malaikatku sedang tertidur dan aku tidak akan tega membangunkannya saat ini.

Kehidupan terkutuk tidak akan merubah masa lalu. Sekuat apapun dirinya, aku menyadari segelintir orang akan mudah terpuruk dalam kesalahan. Tentu kesalahan yang tidak terencana. Yi Xing tidak akan mudah melawan takdir. Heh! Aku sedikit lebih emosi dibuatnya. Aku membenci istilah takdir lebih dari apapun. Masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi dan pada akhirnya membuat orang-orang menjadi selembek adonan kue.

Kau tidak akan dengan mudahnya menyesuaikan diri lalu berjuang menghapus kesalahan-kesalahan yang menurutmu 'Ini tidak harus terjadi, bukankah hal ini lebih baik?'.

Tidak!

Aku menyadarinya. Perasaan bermain terlalu kuat dalam keterpurukan. Pikiran yang logis dan focus akan terhambat lalu kau akan berpikir hanya dengan hatimu, mencari kenyamanan yang sesungguhnya sudah berada jauh sebelum kau berpikir untuk mencapainya.

"Aku…"

Sekarang kesalahan itu terasa nyata.

"Aku menyayangimu…"

Sungguh…

Apakah perasaan ini juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan?

_Kray_

~TBC~

Note :

Terima kasih saya ucapkan buat semua yang sdh review. Menjadi motivasi yang besar untuk melanjutkan karya ini. Dan maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu karena beberapa halangan yang mengunci pergerakan saya jadi, sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya #bow…


End file.
